Bobbi Morse
Bobbi Morse is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Before the original HYDRA uprising she became recognized for her espionage skills. During the HYDRA Uprising, Nick Fury gave Morse a suicide mission, titled Protocol ASTA06. Although pressured by Gonzales to go through with it, Alphonso Mackenzie convinced her to fight the uprising. Successfully retaking the Iliad and joining Gonzales S.H.I.E.L.D. faction was interrupted by the knowledge of Phil Coulson's faction. Morse and Mackenzie were ordered to infiltrate Coulson's faction and retrieve Fury's Toolbox. Coulson assigned Morse to be a double agent in HYDRA, protecting the identity of double agent Jemma Simmons. Morse accidentally gave up the location of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent during her time there, a mistake to have later consequences. When Simmons' cover was blown, Morse broke her own cover and escaped with Simmons back to S.H.I.E.L.D. After the S.H.I.E.L.D. civil war, she was granted a position on Gonzales' council under the new Director. During the inhuman war, Morse was kidnapped by Grant Ward and Agent 33, the one whose safety Morse had compromised. Morse was tortured to the brink, saved by Lance Hunter and Melinda May. Morse worked in S.H.I.E.L.D. labs until she recovered and began field missions again. During the mission to Siberia, Morse and Hunter were captured and denounced by S.H.I.E.L.D. in an attempt to keep the organization secret. After S.H.I.E.L.D. was declared official, then rogue again, Morse found her way back to S.H.I.E.L.D. alongside Hunter, both of them joining S.H.I.E.L.D. after the rendezvous call from the Lighthouse. Abilities Abilities * Marksmanship: Morse is a sharpshooter, preferring heavy handguns when given the option of preference. * Close-Combat: Morse has successfully demonstrated her ability in close-combat, defeating numerous enemies on several missions without a firearm. Morse has also fought several other masters of close-combat. * Staff-Fighting: Morse relies on staffs and batons during most of her close-combat engagements. She usually combines this skill with acrobatics and other close-combat techniques. * Acrobat: Morse has used her acrobatic skills in several escapes, defenses, and assaults during combat. * Interrogation: Morse has demonstrated her ability in interrogation on several occasions, including the ability for determining a person's past history and present motives by having a conversation with them. * Pilot: Morse has demonstrated her piloting skills several times through the use of the Quinjet. * Espionage: Morse has had multiple high-profile missions undercover, infiltrating both S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, bringing the "triple-agent" label into reality. Morse is able to remain calm under stress and complete the mission. * Scientist: Morse has a degree in Biology and can assess biological substances in a timely manner. * Multilingualism: Morse is fluent in English, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Portuguese, and Mandarin Chinese. Equipment Weapons * Smith & Wesson M&P: The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard lethal sidearm carried by standard agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., thereby why Morse was issued such a weapon. * I.C.E.R. Pistol: The preferred nonlethal weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Morse carries it. * Battle-Staves: Morse has dual staves which she prefers for battle. The staves share three abilities: electricity, lasers, and magnets; each one with a specific purpose. Other-Equipment * Pick-Lock Device: Morse has used the notorious device on occasion. Relationships Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters